


The Smiling Man

by Queen_Paintessa



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Original Work, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Josh, Brendon Urie is rich, Critically Insane Tyler, Drug Addiction, Elaina has pink hair, Elaina likes dying peoples hair, F/F, F/M, M/M, Max has black hair now, Max is cool, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Multi, Overdose, Panic Attacks, Rape, Revenge, Torture, mild to severe profanity, noncensual sex, severe bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Paintessa/pseuds/Queen_Paintessa
Summary: The man with the smile.Oh so sweet.Oh so charming.Yet, he'll choke you to death.While you are deep in your sleep.Come away,Come away now,To the Dark RoomThe Dark Room.





	1. Elaina

**It’s a beautiful, sunny day in Edentown, and a girl named Elaina was driving down Brinton Road, at approximately 9:30 in the morning. Elaina has just moved here from Honolulu, Hawaii, where it was always warm, and the beach was just a 5-minute walk away, to Edentown, where the beach is around 3 hours away.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I turn up the radio in my car as high as the volume would go, as fast paced rap comes blaring out of the speakers, not caring if people don’t like it. I shift out of park and back out of my driveway and start cruising down Brinton Road, the street I moved to a few months ago. My mom told me that her and my dad needed some time apart, but I knew that was parent talk for divorce. I cried of course. Why wouldn’t I? I would be sent to live with my mother, like most courts do, and I would be unable to ever see my father again until I was 30. So, under these circumstances, my mom moved me and my brother out to Chesterfield, away from my dad, away from my friends. I was so angry at her, I didn’t speak to her for a week. Why did my mom make us move? Why couldn’t Josh get his lazy ass up, get a job, and provide for our family? If he did what normal dads do, I wouldn’t have had to move away from everything I know, and everyone I know, and everyone I love._

_My phone rings, and I pull over to the side of the road, put my blinkers on and I turn down my volume for the music in my car, then look at my phone. It’s an unknown number. Probably so stupid telemarketer who wants to get my credit card information. But, I answer it anyway._

_"Hello?" I ask, and I'm answered with a gruff voice that in a way sounds like my dad._

_“You are going to listen very closely to the instructions I’m giving you.” The voice says as I sit in my car, eternally confused._

_“What instructions? Who are you and how the hell did you get my contact information? I don’t know who the hell you are, but you better explain yourself right now, or I’m calling the authorities...” I begin my rant of wanting to know who he is, when he interrupts me._

_“I wouldn’t do that Miss Dun. Now, I know your mother wouldn’t want you to see her like this but oh well, you are going to sit and watch your precious mother get tortured until you give me what I want.” He says and turns on facetime, the camera is pointed directly at my mother’s almost completely naked body. I cover my mouth in horror as I see the flames and all the tools lined up on a cart between my mother and the fire. I try to find my words but all that comes out of my mouth is a series of sputters and unrecognizable mumbles. The last time I had checked, when I had left, my mother was still at home, which meant shes not that far away since I only left about 30 minutes prior to the phone call._

_“Don’t... H-hurt her...” I manage to choke out, as feel hot tears begin to roll down my face._

_“Oh ho... Oh, darling she’s in for the ride of her life.” The man says to my mother, walking over to her, and placing his hand on her cheek._

_“Keep your filthy hands off of her I swear to fucking god!” I scream while I watch him touch my mother. He chuckles deeply, his laugh creeps me out._

_“Ah! So, she does speak!” He says, throwing his hands in the air, and smiling this bloody smile that makes me wonder if I should truly listen to this psychopath or not. He walks closer to the camera, and I get a good view of his facial features. He’s a black-haired, brown-eyed bastard with his lower half of his jaw cut into a disturbingly large smile. I can see his jawbones and everything, but he's half-assedly covered it with a yellow bandana. **Is...That can't be daddy. He would never hurt mom.** I shift in my seat and unbuckle my seatbelt, and turn off my car, despite it being –20 degrees outside. What am I doing? Turn the car back on! Why can’t I physically do anything? He’s controlling my body somehow. What’s happening to me? How is he doing his to me, there has to be some way he’s controlling me but how is he doing this I don’t know how. Someone help me! Is anyone there? I hear his voice again streaming out from the phone._

_“You are going to walk 96 miles to Rochester. You are not to allow anyone to give you a ride. From Rochester, take the 78th bus to Arganton. From Arganton you will travel 289 miles to a remote island. I will have a jet set for the island. I have installed a tracker on your phone. If you even try to call someone for help your mother will get another burn. Same, if you try to get away. Is this understood, Miss Dun?” He says. I stop walking._

_“Yes, I understand. Can I ask a question, sir?” I ask cautiously, remembering I'm a semi-decent  young lady, and I use my manners. He coughs, and replies._

_“You have 5 minutes. 3 questions, then I am hanging up and I will contact you once more in Rochester for further instructions.” He says._

_“Question one. Who are you?” I press. He chuckles._

_“You honestly thought I was going to answer your questions? What an idiot.” He says. *click* He hangs up the phone, and I’m stuck holding the phone against my ear, with a faint beeping sound pounding against my eardrums. Then the beeping stops, and a loud ping comes from my phone. I got a text message._

~~**Unknown Number** ~~

~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~

**Start walking Elaina. You have 9 days or your mother will die.**


	2. Josh

~~**Tyler J.** ~~ ~~~~

_~~Josh, that warehouse is too small. That whore will be found soon.~~ _

**~~Me~~**

~~_Don't talk about Cynthia like that._ ~~

~~_I'm aware Tyler. I reached Elaina._ ~~

**~~~~~~Tyler J.~~**

~~_I don't answer to you. You answer to me. I do as I please._ ~~

_~~Is she following the instructions we came up with to distract her with while we try to relocate?~~ _

**~~Me~~ **

_~~I was led to believe so.~~ _

_~~I hacked into her Iphone and installed a tracker that she can't uninstall and I gained access to her microphone so if she tries to call the police, her mother will be harmed.~~ _

_~~Wasn't that our plan, Tyler?~~ _

**~~Tyler~~** ~~**J.** ~~

_~~Well done, Joshua.~~ _

**~~Me~~ **

_~~Don't call me that.~~ _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

      _Jesus. I have 18 days til the my sweet Elaina returns from her lovely little trip that will lead nowhere._

_What am I going to do? I never wanted any of this. This is all my fault. But what has to be done, must be done. And, if killing Cynthia is what it takes to right my wrongs. I'll have no hesitation to do so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm crunched on time and I wanted to post an update for you guys. The next chapter will be longer I promise! Love you guys <3\. Don't forget to provide feedback :) .


	3. Profile: Elaina Dun

**Full Name:**

_Elaina Marie Dun_

**Birthday:**

June 13th, 1999

**Age:**

_19_

**Family:**

**Mother's Maiden Name:**

_Cynthia Parker_

**Father's Name:**

_Josh Dun_  

**Brother's Name:**

_Max Dun_

**Height:**

_5'9_

**Weight:**

_129 lbs._

**School:**

_Edentown University_

**Grade/College Level (if neccessary):**

_Freshman in College_

**Song:**

_High Hopes by P!AtD_

**Relationship:**

_Single_

**Occupation:**

_Volunteers at local pet shelter, and works part-time at starbucks._

**Sexuality:**

_Pansexual_

 


	4. Sorry!!!

**Hey guys!! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I've hit a pretty long writers block, but I assure you that by Tuesday or Wednesday I should have a brand new chapter update for you guys. I've been super busy with all my classwork and getting back on track with my writing schedule. I will also be posting a new story soon, so be sure to check it out :D ! Until next time! Xx. Paintessa**


	5. Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's perspective originally wasn't going to be included in the story, but I thought why not add her perspective on the situation, since everything is happening to her. Enjoy and let me know in the comments if I should continue her perspective.

It’s been 1 day since I was kidnapped. All I can see is darkness. If I open my eyes, my eyelashes brush against the fabric preventing me from seeing my surroundings. I feel the gag he put in my mouth to prevent me from making sound. I can just barely move my hands, due to the coarse rope he tied tightly around my wrists, bounding me to the chair. I can just barely shift my body into a more comfortable position. I know my clothes have been removed, because I can no longer feel the wooly softness of my sweater, or the squeeze of my jeans on my body. The room I’ve been put in is quiet, except for the occasional crack of firewood somewhere in the room. It’s frigid in this room, and the only warmth I can feel is the light pulses of heat radiating from the fire somewhere in the room. There were two men who kidnapped me. Only one of the men showed kindness to me. Every few hours or so, he would come in, take the painful gag out of my mouth and let me relax my jaw. He would talk to me softly, like he didn’t want the other man who kidnapped me to know the extent of his kindness towards me. He would always put a cool rag on my forehead and would put the brim of a glass up to my chapped lips. He would occasionally untie the coarse ropes bounding my hands to the chair I’ve been sitting in for hours on end to allow me to eat the food he brought for me. After I would be finished eating, he would say he was sorry, and he would slowly tie the gag back behind my head. But, he’d untie the ropes that I could feel cutting into my ankles and would help me stand up and would guide me to the bathroom to use the toilet and he’d wash my face. Every touch was soft and gentle, not rough and painful like the other man. When he was done cleaning me up, and letting me use the restroom, he would guide me back to my chair, and he would kiss the cuts at my ankles and wrists, say he’s sorry once more, and slowly retie the rope bounding my wrists and ankles to the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 23 Hours before Kidnapping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elaina! Max! Get down here now!" I roar up the stairs of the rental condo we've recently moved into since we left Josh in Hawaii.

We've been living in this rental for about a year now. The former owners contacted me and asked since we've been here for so long, if I wanted to buy the house. Of course, I said yes, I'd buy the house! We scheduled a lunch together with the former owners of the house to discuss the details of us buying the house. It was at this fancy coffee shop called Biaggio’s Coffee House.

“Yeah mom?” Elaina says as she traipses down the stairs. I smile at her, thankful at least she remembers to use her manners, and to be polite.

I frown when I hear Max’s response. “What do you want? I’m busy.” He yells from his room, and he doesn’t appear at the top of the stairs.

“Maximus Noah Dun, if you don’t get down here right now we are going to have a serious problem!” I yell back at him in response, knowing he hates being called Maximus, and Noah.

“FINE!” He groans, and shuffles slowly to the top of the stairs, and stomps down the stairs. I nod approvingly.

“Mr. and Mrs. Urie will be meeting us at Biaggio’s in an hour. Elaina, you will shower first since you are the fastest. While you are getting ready, Max you will shower. Remember both of you need to wash your hair properly, and dress in your nicest clothes. Mr. and Mrs. Urie are paying a lot of money for us to eat at Biaggio’s so mind your manners, and make sure you look nice.” I say.

“Yes ma’am!” Elaina chirps, and turns and runs upstairs.

I look at Max, and he groans. “Yes ma’am.” He says and drags his feet as he goes back upstairs and slams his bedroom door.


	6. To ease some confusion. XD

Re-reading the last chapter I realized that seemed pretty weird. Cutting off the conversation. XD. Sorry. These next 2-3 chapters will be set 24 hours before Cynthia got kidnapped. The next chapter will be from Elaina's point of view and then the chapter after that will be Max, and the final chapter of the flashback will be back to Cynthia, as she gets kidnapped. I hope that eased a little bit of the confusion. See you in the next chapter. 

 

<3 Xx. Paintessa <3


	7. Elaina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Schedule:  
> November 21st~ Chapter 8 Elaina Pt. 2   
> December 5th~ Chapter 9 Max Pt. 1  
> December 11th~ Chapter 10 Max Pt. 2  
> Decmber 17th~ Chapter 11 Cynthia 
> 
> Sorry about the wait! Archive hadn't been letting me upload my chapter but now I know what was going wrong so I can finally update you guys!!

24 Hours before the kidnapping of Cynthia Dun.

 

                “Elaina!  Max!  Get down here now!”  I hear Mom roar upstairs to me, and my little brother Max.  I put my laptop to sleep, close the lid, and go downstairs.  Today is the day we have lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Urie at Biaggio’s Coffee House at 1:30.

“Yeah, mom?  What do you need?” I ask as I finish coming down the stairs. My mom smiles warmly at me.  I think it’s because I’ve been remembering how to use my manners when she needs something from me.  Unlike my little brother, who responds like this.

“What do you want?  I’m busy.” He yells from his room.  We wait a couple seconds and Max still doesn’t appear at the landing of the stairs.  I jump when my mom yells.

“Maximus Noah Dun, if you don’t get down here right now, we are going to have a serious problem!” She yells back at him.  I smirk.  Knowing he’ll show up any minute due to the fact Mom called him Maximus and not Max.  Meaning he’ll be in the doghouse for two weeks if he doesn’t show up.

Max groans, “FINE!” He yells as he shows up at the top of the stairs, and stomps down to where me and my mom were standing downstairs.

“Mr. and Mrs. Urie will be meeting us at Biaggio’s at 1:30. Elaina, you will shower first since you take the shortest showers.  While you are getting ready, Max will shower.  Remember, Max, wash your hair properly, and use deodorant. Dress in your nicest clothes. You need to make a good impression on Mr. and Mrs. Urie.  So, remember, both of you, to use your manners and be polite, kind, and courteous towards Mr. and Mrs. Urie.  Understood?” Mom says, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

I nod.  “Yes ma’am!” I chirp and turn and run upstairs to get the things I need for my shower.  Such as my underclothes, and my outfit, and shoes, and jewelry and such. But, I can still hear the conversation Max and my mom are having.  I stop and listen, smirking at the fact Max might get in trouble. I hear Max groan.

“Fine!  Yes ma’am.” He says and runs upstairs.  I quickly act like I’m getting everything together, when he knocks on my door.

“Hey sis?” He says, looking a bit nervous.  I turn around.

“Yeah, Max?  What do you need?” I smile and put down what I had in my hands.  He looks down and mumbles something, blushing.

“What did you say?  You’re mumbling again.  Can you speak up?” I say.

He lifts his head.  “Can you… dye my hair for me?  And then wash it like you used to do when we were younger?” he blushes a little bit, and I giggle softly. I nod.

“Of course, Max.  All you had to do was ask.  Go on and head into the bathroom, I’ll be there in a minute.” I say, and he smiles.

“Thanks sis.  You’re the best.”  He hugs me, and then he walks out of my room and goes into the bathroom to wait for me.  I pull out my phone smirking.

**Me**

Oh my god, Pete!

XD

**Pete**

Hm?

What’s so funny?

**Me**

Max just asked me to dye his hair, then wash it like I used to do when we were 6.

Oh my god.  XD

It was so funny.

He was mumbling, he couldn’t look me in the eye, and he was blushing bad.

Even the tips of his ears were red.

It was hilarious.

**Pete**

Elaina.

**Me**

What?

**Pete**

You’re his big sister.

He looks up to you.

Obviously, he wants to make your mom proud and look nice when you guys go to lunch with the Urie’s.

Did you ever think of that?

Plus, you sounded like quite a bitch when you said it was funny about how he was acting when he asked.

**Me**

Oh.

I guess I never thought of it that way.

See therefore you’re my Gay Best Friend.

You provide me with reason when I don’t have any of my own.

So technically you’re my reasoning dealer.

**Pete**

Awwwwwh. Thanks Elaina.

Yeah, I know.

Don’t make me get arrested for distribution though.

 

**Me**

I won’t.

I promise.

I have to go take care of my little brother.

Will you be able to text later?

**Pete**

Yeah.

I’ll talk to you later.

Bye Elaina.

**Me**

Bye Pete.

                I turn off my phone and put it on its charger. I gather my clothes, jewelry, and shoes, carry them into the bathroom and shut the door. Max is already in the bathroom, sitting patiently on the rim of the bathtub, next to him, a few towels, a pair of gloves, and a light brown box of black hair dye. I smile at him, and he sticks two fingers in his mouth and makes his smile all wonky and weird. I giggle and ruffle his hair. I grab the container of bleach, and another light brown box but of pale pink hair dye.

“Are you sure you want to do this Max?  You’ve never had your hair dyed.  Also, did you ask Mom?” I ask Max. He looks at me and speaks softly.

“Yes, I’m sure I want to do this. No, I didn’t ask Mom.” He says, looking at me with his pale blue eyes.

I sigh.  “You’re worried that Mom will flip, aren’t you?  So, is it easier for you to just do it, and risk getting in serious trouble with Mom, rather than asking and not getting in trouble?”

He just sits there, looking at me pleadingly.  I groan.

“Fine.  But you owe me.  Big time, Max.”  He grins widely.

“You’re the best sister ever!” I roll my eyes at him. I grab my brush and start brushing out my long silvery hair, careful to make sure that there are no knots in my hair so when I put in my dye, it’s easier to put it in.  I look in the mirror at Max, who is watching me intently.

“Max, I need you to brush out your hair so it’s easier for me to dye your hair.” I look at him in the mirror, and he nods, grabbing his brush from the side of the tub and gets up to stand beside me at the sink.


	8. Update!!!

**Hey guys! It's Rose.**

**So here's the little jar of pickles I'm in.**

**Due to my recent return to high school due to Hurricane Florence, I have been so busy completing missing assignments from when we were away, and doing homework and other chores around my house that I have completely forgotten to start the second chapter of Before the Kidnapping Elaina's point of view!! I'm so sorry about the long wait and hopefully soon I will have time to write a decent chapter for you guys and to continue the story. I hope you guys have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I hope that your day is surrounded by your loved ones, friends, and family.**

**Happy Thanksgiving y'all.**

**Xx. Rose .xX**


End file.
